LOVE: Elder's Story
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sosok gadis yang tengah memejamkan mata itu membuat pikiran Tsunade berkelana. Kecerobohan dan kekeraskepalaannya adalah hal-hal yang telah membatalkan kelahiran sang malaikat. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dan peristiwa belasan tahun lalu pun terkuak. / OroTsunaJira. Side Story of L.O.V.E, requested by V3Yagami. Other warnings inside.


"_U-ukh_…."

Rintik hujan bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Wangi khas hujan yang bercampur tanah dengan sukses menyamarkan bau anyir darah. Namun, di sisi lain, likuidnya mengantarkan warna merah hingga mata cokelat wanita itu menangkap bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Perlahan, wanita itu mendekat ke sebuah gang yang menjadi target praduga. Seketika alisnya mengernyit dan matanya membuka lebar melihat pemandangan yang sungguh tidak disangka.

Enam anak muda—berbalur darah.

"Me-mereka…."

Wanita itu langsung berjongkok, melepaskan pegangannya pada payung dan dengan segera menyambar salah seorang di antara mereka yang paling dekat dengan posisinya. Bayangan dua orang di belakangnya langsung mendekat. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita itu, kedua pria yang bersamanya langsung memeriksa kondisi anak-anak lain yang tersisa.

Tsunade—sang wanita bermata cokelat—kini sudah kuyup karena hujan. Namun tidak terlihat sedikit pun keinginan untuk beranjak. Ia masih menyangga tubuh gadis berambut merah muda dalam pangkuannya. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Lukanya terlalu parah.

Mata cokelat Tsunade tampak berkaca-kaca. Anak dalam dekapannya masih sangat muda—sekitar sepuluh tahun tahun.

Ah—andai _anak itu_ bisa lahir ke dunia, pasti dia sudah seumuran dengan sang gadis berambut merah muda….

Tsunade pun menengadah—menantang langit yang sedang dibanjiri air mata.

Dan seketika, ingatannya melayang ke masa sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu….

* * *

**L.O.V.E~ELDER'S STORY**

**_Side Story of_ ****L.O.V.E~Lust. Obsession. Victim. Ego**  


_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Original story of **_**L.O.V.E~Lust. Obsession. Victim. Ego**_** © V3Yagami n Raffa Part II**_

_**A fic requested by**_** V3Yagami**

_**Original plot story by**_** V3Yagami. **_**Me do the development**_**. XD**

_**Warning**_**: **_**contains OOC-ness**_**; **_**totally AU.**_

* * *

"SIAL! SIAAAALLL! Si Bodoh Jiraiya itu benar-benar MENYEBALKAN!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, hantaman tinju Tsunade langsung menghancurkan samsak yang tengah digunakannya untuk berlatih. Seolah tidak puas dengan itu, Tsunade langsung menengok ke arah rekannya yang tengah berdiam di pojokan sembari mengelap senapan laras panjang.

"Oi, Orochimaru! Tolong pedangku!" ujar Tsunade sembari menunjuk benda panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari sang rekan berambut hitam panjang.

Orochimaru yang mendengar teriakan Tsunade langsung meraih pedang yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkan pedang tersebut ke arah Tsunade tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa buah senapan yang membanjiri sekitarnya.

"_Tsk_. Orochimaru, kaudengar aku tidak, sih?" tanya Tsunade meskipun saat itu pedang yang ia pinta sudah ada di tangannya.

Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang ke arah Tsunade. "Ya, aku dengar," ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Jiraiya bodoh. Itu yang kaukatakan tadi."

"_Humh_!" Tsunade mendengus sembari membuka sarung pedangnya. Ia kemudian mendekati samsak lain yang masih tergantung.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Orochimaru yang sudah kembali memusatkan perhatian pada senapan-senapannya. Meski demikian, sesekali matanya melirik Tsunade yang mulai mengatur napas. Gadis berambut pirang dengan model rambut yang diikat tinggi itu siap mempertunjukkan aksinya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru terlebih dahulu, Tsunade langsung menebaskan pedangnya, membelah samsak berukuran besar yang terpampang di hadapannya hingga terbagi menjadi dua bagian besar. Gerakan gadis itu nyaris tidak tertangkap mata. Bahkan sekejap kemudian, pedang yang semula ia gunakan sudah terbungkus sarungnya kembali.

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakannya…."

Tsunade memandang sendu ke arah lantai latihan yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Walaupun wanita itu sudah mempunyai tunangan."

"Si Bodoh itu benar-benar cinta mati padanya," jawab Orochimaru dengan intonasi yang terkesan cuek.

"Aku ta—"

"Karena itulah akan sulit baginya untuk menyerah," sambung Orochimaru. Sekali ini, Tsunade menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut panjang dengan kulit berwarna pucat tersebut. Mata sipit pemuda itu yang selalu menunjukkan sorot licik dan kejam bagaikan ular mendadak melembut.

Tentu hal ini tidak lepas dari pengamatan Tsunade. "Orochimaru … kau … mengalami hal yang sama dengan si Bodoh itu?"

Hening pada awalnya. Selanjutnya kata-kata singkat yang menyatakan kesetujuan diudarakan oleh Orochimaru. Lalu, hening kembali menguasai.

Namun bagi Tsunade, itu kali pertamanya ia melihat sosok lain dari Orochimaru yang selama ini hanya dianggapnya sebagai rekan misi dan latihan.

Sosok dari seorang pemuda yang tengah jatuh cinta—entah pada siapa.

_Ah, Orochimaru juga pemuda biasa. Sekejam apa pun penampilannya._

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Misi selesai," ujar seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang sembari menyeka darah yang menempel di pipinya. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap kedua rekannya yang tengah mengatur napas akibat kelelahan setelah pertarungan cukup panjang yang mereka lakukan. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Untuk kali ini pun…."

"Hentikan!" Tsunade memotong ucapan sang lelaki berambut putih dengan alis setengah mengernyit. "Kata-kata formal begitu … bukan sifatmu, tahu?"

Lelaki yang bernama Jiraiya itu kemudian tergelak. Ia kemudian bergerak ke arah Tsunade dan merangkul sang gadis yang tengah bertumpu pada pedangnya. "Ayolah, Tsunade~ masa segitu anehnya, sih, kalau aku bersikap formal seperti itu?"

Ketus, Tsunade langsung menampik tangan Jiraiya dari bahunya dan memberikan lelaki itu satu delikan tajam. Baru mulut mungilnya yang dipulas lipstik merah itu hendak terbuka untuk melontarkan beberapa omelan, Orochimaru yang telah membereskan pistol-pistolnya segera berujar.

"Ayo pulang. Sebelum pihak berwajib mendatangi tempat ini."

Jiraiya tersenyum pada kedua rekannya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsunade. "Kau pulang duluan, deh, sama Orochimaru."

Alis Tsunade pun mengernyit. "Kau mau ke mana, heh?"

Jiraiya mengacungkan telunjuk dan menggerak-gerakkanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Urusan laki-laki."

"Oh? Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk membuka mulutmu?"

"Tsunade." Suara dingin Orochimaru kemudian melerai kedua insan yang sudah siap beradu mulut. Bahkan, tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Orochimaru langsung menarik Tsunade menjauh.

"Tung—! Orochimaru! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sudahlah!" Orochimaru tidak menghiraukan permintaan Tsunade dan terus saja menarik gadis itu menjauh. "Urusan yang dia katakan … pastinya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kaudengar!"

Mata beriris cokelat itu pun seketika terbelalak. Ragu-ragu, Tsunade kemudian menoleh kembali ke belakang—ke arah tempat ia meninggalkan Jiraiya. Namun, yang kini ia lihat hanyalah siluet punggung sang lelaki yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Punggung itu tak lama kemudian menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Tsunade masih menoleh sementara kakinya terus melangkah ke depan—tertarik maju oleh Orochimaru. Namun, tidak lama gadis itu pun menghela napas dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Orochimaru.

Saat Tsunade sudah semakin menjauh, ia pun sudah tidak lagi bisa menyadari sepasang mata yang intens menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Sampai tatapan itu akhirnya berpaling ke lain arah dan kembali melebur dalam kelamnya malam.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hei, Orochimaru," panggil Tsunade tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya sementara kakinya terus melangkah, "apa sudah saatnya aku menyerah?"

"…"

"Kaudengar aku, tidak?" ujar Tsunade lagi dengan wajah galak yang sudah menghadap ke arah Orochimaru.

"Jawaban apa yang kauharapkan dariku?" Orochimaru berbicara dengan nada lembut yang jarang sekali ia perdengarkan. "Apa yang ingin kaudengar dariku? Aku akan mengatakannya untukmu."

Langkah Tsunade terhenti seketika. Sesaat ia menatap dalam ke bola mata Orochimaru yang berwarna _amber_, seakan ingin melihat keseriusan dari sorotnya. Orochimaru pun diam dan menatap balik _hazel_ Tsunade. Tanpa bimbang.

Tsunade bahkan seolah dapat bercermin.

Ya. Saat ini hanya _dialah_ yang terpantul di kedua mata Orochimaru.

_DEG!_

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, tangan Tsunade pun terangkat perlahan. Dentuman jantungnya mendadak menggila—bergemuruh layaknya langit malam yang saat itu memayungi mereka. Tsunade bahkan sesaat seolah tenggelam dalam suatu pemikiran yang kala itu belum bisa ia pahami. Pada akhirnya, ia pun hanya bisa ikut berlari tatkala Orochimaru kembali menarik tangannya.

Keduanya berlari begitu cepat, menerobos hujan yang mendadak melebat tanpa peringatan. Tubuh keduanya langsung basah bermandikan air mata langit tapi tidak seorang pun yang bersuara bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menyampaikan keluhan.

Mulut terkatup rapat. Setengahnya adalah bentuk perlawanan terhadap dinginnya air yang mulai membuat mereka menggigil. Lainnya, mulut itu terlalu beku bahkan untuk sekadar menyerukan nama satu sama lain. Tsunade terlalu sibuk dalam pikiran barunya sementara Orochimaru terlalu sibuk untuk menghindarkan keduanya dari terpaan hujan.

Tikungan demi tikungan dilewati. Jarak dengan tujuan semakin dipersempit. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam ketidaksadaran dan akhirnya Tsunade berhasil kembali dari kungkungan ide-idenya.

Dihayati keadaan sekelilingnya. Bercak air berlompatan terinjak langkah-langkah kecil yang cepat. Melodi hujan semakin bewarna dengan tumbukan antara alas kaki dan genangan-genangan. Lalu … hangat tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu seakan hendak membuatnya kembali terbawa dalam suatu dunia yang hanya ada dirinya dan semua pemikiran dalam otaknya.

"Orochimaru…," ujar Tsunade akhirnya—sebagai prevensi agar dirinya tidak lagi terbuai. "Le-lepaskan tanganku," pinta Tsunade dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru karena dingin. "Kita lari sendiri-sendiri, itu akan lebih cepat."

Suara lirih Tsunade yang terdengar samar-samar di telinga Orochimaru membuat lelaki itu dengan sengaja mengabaikan permohonan tersebut. Biarlah Tsunade mengiranya tuli. Ia akan bisa menyalahkan hujan yang telah menenggelamkan suara yang terdengar bagaikan bisikan tersebut.

Namun, Tsunade tampak tidak ingin menyerah. "Orochimaru, lepaskan tanganku," ulangnya.

"Kau bisa melepaskannya sendiri kalau kau mau."

Satu jawaban dari Orochimaru tersebut berhasil membungkam mulut Tsunade. Bukan hanya itu, semua pergerakan sang gadis pun seakan ikut terkunci. Kakinya tidak lagi ingin melangkah, membuatnya diam di tempat. Jalinan yang terjadi di antara tangan mereka membuat Orochimaru secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tsunade tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk bertanya. Di bawah ruang terbuka, di bawah guyuran hujan, di saat mereka selesai melaksanakan misi, di tempat yang memungkinkan mereka dihadang petugas berwenang yang berpatroli…. Tapi entahlah. Tsunade ingin mengatakannya dan karena itu ia mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Orochimaru?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahukannya padamu?" Orochimaru masih menggenggam tangan Tsunade. Bahkan, Tsunade dapat bersumpah bahwa genggaman tangan itu terasa mengerat.

"Ya." Disertai anggukan, Tsunade memberikan jawaban lugas. "Selama ini kau selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Dan kali ini … aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin mendengar…."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan. Aku sama denganmu."

"… Aku … aku tidak mengerti. Sama denganku, katamu?" Tsunade menunduk. Rambutnya yang basah semakin melekat di tiap inci wajahnya. "Apa itu artinya…."

Orochimaru memandang puncak kepala Tsunade. Meskipun tampak tenang, tapi sebagaimana lelaki lainnya, sebagai orang lainnya, Orochimaru pun merasakan suatu ketegangan yang tidak biasa. Inikah saatnya membuka semua perasaan yang sudah lama tersimpan?

"Kau…."

Apa Tsunade akan menyadarinya? Dia yang selalu mendengar saat gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai lelaki lain. Dia yang selalu ada saat gadis itu bertahan dalam ketegaran semu—menahan setiap laju air mata yang hendak tumpah. Dia yang selalu di sampingnya saat gadis itu merengek, merajuk, menumpahkan amarah.

"Menyukai…."

Sadarkah gadis itu sekarang akan keberadaannya? Akan perasaan seorang Orochimaru?

"… Jiraiya?"

Tuhan senang mempermainkannya.

Sungguh. Orochimaru tahu bahwa Tsunade adalah gadis yang cerdas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, dia malah terlihat bodoh? Namun … ya. Ia pun bodoh karena mencintai gadis bodoh tersebut, bukan?

"_Khu_!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Orochimaru merasa geli. Dia pun dengan susah payah menahan tawa yang nyaris meluncur keluar.

"A-apa? Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jiraiya, heh?" bentak Tsunade sembari menunjukkan tatapan menantangnya yang biasa.

"Kalau iya, apa kau mau menjadi rivalku?" jawab Orochimaru sembari mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada Tsunade.

"Yang benar saja! Masa kau juga harus menjadi rivalku?" Tsunade memutus pegangan tangan itu sekali sentak. "Aku tidak mau!"

Orochimaru terkekeh. Konyol rasanya. Tapi berkat itu, keduanya bisa sejenak melupakan rasa dingin yang sudah menyergap sampai ke tulang.

"Lalu … kau mau apa?" tanya Orochimaru sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Aku … aku akan mengawasimu agar kau tidak merebut kesempatanku."

"Kau yang memutuskan," jawab Orochimaru santai sembari membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu … berada di dekatmu," imbuh Tsunade. "Sampai aku bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa kau tidak lagi mengejar Jiraiya dan tidak akan menggangguku untuk mendapatkannya."

Orochimaru terdiam dalam posisi memunggungi Tsunade.

"Oh," jawab Orochimaru sembari menyunggingkan suatu senyum yang tidak bisa dilihat Tsunade. "Aku terima kebaikan hatimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Orochimaru pun berlari meninggalkan Tsunade. Tsunade yang tersentak langsung menggenggam erat pedangnya dan mengejar Orochimaru dengan sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris berteriak, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa malam sudah semakin larut dan teriakan hanya akan menarik perhatian mereka-mereka yang nyaris terlelap. Dalam diam, langkah cepat mereka semakin tidak terlihat—menuju rumah yang akan menampung nyenyak keduanya.

Saat itu, hujan perlahan berubah menjadi rintikan gerimis. Tidak lama, bulan akan kembali berkuasa di singgasananya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Hatsyiiii_! _Ukh_!"

"Hahaha. Tidak kusangka akan bisa melihatmu berbaring tidak berdaya karena flu begini," ejek Jiraiya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah kasur Tsunade.

Tsunade yang semula memilih memandang langit-langit kini mendelik galak pada pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu yang tidak pernah masuk angin!" balas Tsunade sambil menarik selimutnya. "Kau ngapain di si-si-si-_HATSYII_!"

"Ngapain? Kok ngapain, sih? Tentu aja menjenguk sahabatku yang sedang terbaring karena masuk angin." Jiraiya tertawa renyah. "Sebenarnya jadi orang bodoh ada untungnya juga, ya? Jadi tidak akan masuk angin," imbuh Jiraiya menanggapi ejekan sinis Tsunade sebelumnya dengan nada ringan.

"Kau memang super bodoh. Tidak bisa ditolong lagi!" gumam Tsunade dengan suara yang semakin serak.

"Hahahaha. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona~," jawab Jiraiya lagi.

Baru Tsunade akan membalas, Orochimaru mendadak datang entah dari mana dan kemudian menyodorkan piring berisi apel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Makan," ujar, atau tepatnya perintah, pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

Tsunade menatap Orochimaru lemah sebelum ia dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tsunade kemudian menerima piring yang disodorkan Orochimaru dan mengambil sebuah apel.

"Mau kusuapi?" canda Jiraiya saat Tsunade tengah menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang memegang apel ke arah mulut.

Tidak menjawab dengan untaian verbal, Tsunade memilih untuk mendelik galak ke arah Jiraiya. Ia pun mengunyah apel dan menelannya sebelum ia mendadak terbatuk-batuk—diiringi dengan bersin beruntun.

"Haaah … ini benar-benar menyiksa!" keluh Tsunade yang kehilangan nafsu makannya. Kedua tangannya hanya menyentuh sisi piring yang terletak nyaman di pangkuan—tidak lagi menyentuh apel barang satu pun.

"Ini," ujar Orochimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah siap dengan sebuah _mug_. Di atas mug tersebut, terlihat kepulan uap yang membumbung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsunade curiga saat melihat _mug_ tersebut berisi cairan berwarna kecokelatan.

"Teh madu hangat."

Puas mendengar jawaban Orochimaru, Tsunade pun mengambil _mug_ tersebut dan meneguk isinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Tsunade pun menghabiskan tehnya. Begitu isinya lompong, Tsunade pun menyerahkan mug itu kembali pada Orochimaru yang kembali berlalu ke dapur.

"Dia sudah kayak ibumu saja, ya?" ujar Jiraiya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Orochimaru. "Perhatian sekali." Jiraiya menambahkan sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh makna yang luput dari perhatian Tsunade.

Bagaimanapun, saat itu fokus Tsunade sudah kembali pada apel yang dipotongkan Orochimaru untuknya. Sesuatu terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Namun, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan Jiraiya. Sebagai respons, Tsunade pun hanya bisa berkata, "_He-eh_."

Saat itulah, Jiraiya diam-diam memandangi Tsunade. Lekat dan dalam. Apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak terbaca dari ekspresinya kala itu. Dan saat ia melihat Tsunade sudah hendak melahap apelnya yang kedua, Jiraiya pun akhirnya memutuskan.

"Orochimaru itu suka padamu, kau tahu?"

Mata cokelat Tsunade membelalak. Namun, ia tidak langsung menjawab melainkan mengunyah habis apel yang sudah terlanjur masuk mulutnya.

"Sok tahu," balas Tsunade pelan tapi ketus.

"Tidak, tidak," bantah Jiraiya sembari menengok ke arah pintu, kalau-kalau ia melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Orochimaru. Nyatanya, pemuda berambut hitam itu belum terlihat di mana pun. Mungkin sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur.

Jiraiya kembali beralih pada Tsunade. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Orochimaru benar-benar suka padamu."

"Kalau begitu … apa kau tidak bisa _melihatnya_?" Tsunade memegang pinggiran piring semakin erat—mencoba meredakan getaran yang entah kenapa melandanya.

"Eh?"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jiraiya, Tsunade akhirnya menjawab, "Perasaanku padamu!"

Jiraiya terdiam. Wajahnya kembali hilang ekspresi—datar. Selama beberapa detik, yang keduanya lakukan hanyalah bertukar pandang dalam senyap. Tidak ada lagi yang berkata-kata. Keduanya seakan hanya bisa berusaha mencari kebenaran dari mata lawan bicaranya.

Jiraiya yang pertama kali tersadar.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Maafkan aku, Tsunade," imbuhnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsunade. "Cepat sembuh, ya."

Jiraiya pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat Tsunade. Begitu kakinya keluar dari perbatasan kamar Tsunade—sekitar dua puluh langkah kecil dari ranjang Tsunade—langkahnya terhenti.

Meski pandangannya lurus ke depan, dari sudut matanya, Jiraiya bisa melihat Orochimaru yang tengah terdiam sambil menyandar tembok.

Langkah Jiraiya hanya tertahan beberapa saat. Selanjutnya, ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Namun, Orochimaru bisa melihat kedua tangan Jiraiya yang mengepal—pertanda ada sesuatu yang ditahan pemuda seumurannya tersebut. Orochimaru bisa menduga beban apa yang dirasakan Jiraiya dalam hatinya. Orochimaru sedikitnya mengerti bahwa Jiraiya tidak sepenuhnya ingin mengecewakan Tsunade.

Jiraiya sudah menumbuhkan _perasaan_ _itu_ pada Tsunade.

Dan dia dengan bodohnya menyangkal apa yang ia sendiri rasakan—hanya untuk mempertahankan kesetiaan tak berdasar pada bayangan wanita lain yang sudah memiliki pasangan takdirnya.

Orochimaru bisa mengerti sampai sini, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa pertimbangan Jiraiya untuk menolak Tsunade. Ia tidak mengerti—tidak mau mengerti. Apa pun pertimbangan Jiraiya, tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. Dia tidak akan berusaha mengubah pemikiran Jiraiya tersebut.

Ini adalah keuntungan bagi Orochimaru. Dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Bukankah Jiraiya sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk menolak Tsunade?

Dengan begini, Orochimaru akan memiliki kesempatan itu seutuhnya.

Ia tidak akan berlama-lama. Sekarang adalah kesempatan terbaik.

Katakan ia licik, Orochimaru tidak peduli. Untuk apa ia peduli pada mereka yang tidak berusaha memahaminya—memahami seberapa lama ia bersabar dan menunggu untuk menjadikan Tsunade miliknya.

Ia akan maju.

Tepat saat ia akan memasuki kamar Tsunade, gadis berambut pirang itu menghentikannya.

"Tidak. Jangan masuk sekarang."

Orochimaru mengangkat kepalanya—memandang Tsunade yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Keluar sekarang," perintah Tsunade dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Orochimaru memajukan tubuhnya; satu langkah.

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR KATA-KATAKU? KUBILANG KELU—uhuk—KELUAR!" bentak Tsunade yang akhirnya menengok ke arah Orochimaru. Uraian air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Mengabaikan bentakan tersebut, Orochimaru semakin mendekat.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Mengabaikan semuanya, Orochimaru pun langsung merengkuh Tsunade—memeluknya.

Orochimaru tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tidak pandai mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan. Tapi ia cukup yakin kalau Tsunade akan bisa mengerti maksudnya.

Tsunade yang mendadak bungkam akan perlakuan Orochimaru sesaat memebelalakkan mata. Kemudian, gadis itu hanya menunduk dan membiarkan Orochimaru memberikannya suatu kehangatan yang ia butuhkan. Air mata terus merambat turun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tsunade tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menahan agar ketegarannya tidak benar-benar hancur.

"Bukankah kau … menyukai Jiraiya?" ujar Tsunade begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Kau bodoh kalau kau benar-benar memercayai hal itu," jawab Orochimaru sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tsunade.

Tsunade membisu selama beberapa saat. Suaranya kembali keluar tak lama kemudian. "Aku … memang bodoh. Terus mengharapkannya saat aku tahu ada perempuan lain di hatinya."

"Dan dia juga bodoh saat memutuskan untuk menolakmu sementara ia tahu bahwa ia pun tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu." Orochimaru langsung melepas pelukannya. "Demikian pula aku. Aku juga bodoh karena terus berharap pada perempuan yang menyukai lelaki lain."

Tsunade masih bergeming. Tidak sedikit pun ia bergerak—bahkan hanya sekadar untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang belum juga berhenti menorehkan jejak.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku adalah si bodoh yang tahu cara memanfaatkan kesempatan yang datang padaku," tambah Orochimaru sembari mengangkat dagu Tsunade.

"… Kau bisa tertular flu…."

Orochimaru terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ini orang bodoh."

Dan Orochimaru pun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tsunade.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak saat itu. Sekilas, tampak tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hari-hari ketiganya berjalan layaknya hari-hari mereka yang biasa. Berlatih dan menjalankan misi. Tsunade kerap mengomeli Jiraiya dan Jiraiya akan membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil seakan tidak kapok. Orochimaru akan diam tanpa berusaha melerai mereka.

Tidak ada yang berubah. _Tidak_ _terlihat_ ada yang berubah.

Namun ketiganya tahu pasti, hubungan mereka sudah berubah.

Semenjak hari itu, Tsunade memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Orochimaru dan membiarkan Jiraiya mengejar bayangan perempuan yang disukainya—entah sampai kapan. Jiraiya yang mengetahui kabar mengenai mereka berdua pun tidak banyak bertanya. Hanya tawa riang dan ucapan selamat yang diberikan lelaki berambut keperakan tersebut.

Meskipun Orochimaru tahu bahwa lagi-lagi Jiraiya menahan perasaan—mengepalkan tangan sebelum lelaki itu menepuk pundak Tsunade dan Orochimaru—Orochimaru tidak akan lantas mundur. Ia tidak mau.

Dan dengan itulah, ketiganya tetap menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai _assassin_ sebagaimana komando dari Jiraiya dan perintah dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, semua tetap berjalan lancar.

Sampai, ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Jiraiya.

"Apa kalian bermaksud menikah nantinya?"

Secara spontan—tapi cukup membuat Tsunade menganga dan Orochimaru membelalakkan mata.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya angin yang hilir mudik di atap bangunan tempat mereka tengah berdiam setelah selesai menyelidiki kediaman target.

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam begitu?" timpal Jiraiya sambil tertawa. "Aku bertanya karena kupikir, pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil di kalangan _assassin_."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Tsunade sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Karena bahaya ada di mana-mana. _Assassin_ yang membentuk keluarga tentu harus hidup sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak membahayakan keluarga mereka. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku akan melindungi Tsunade," jawab Orochimaru cepat. "Dan anak kami nantinya…."

"O-Orochimaru?" Tsunade langsung tergagap mendengar pesan implisit dari Orochimaru barusan. Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat.

Sekali lagi, Jiraiya tertawa. Selanjutnya, lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dan memunggungi kedua rekannya.

"Ya, pertahankan dia. Jangan biarkan seorang pun merebutnya darimu." Jiraiya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya.

Mungkin rasa itu masih ada, mungkin rasa itu masih tertinggal. Jantung Tsunade berdegup tanpa bisa dicegah tatkala ia mendengar kata demi kata yang Jiraiya lontarkan. Takut bahwa ia akan kembali terhanyut, Tsunade pun meraih tangan Orochimaru yang ada di sampingnya.

Orochimaru sedikit terkejut awalnya. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membaca suasana. Ia pun balik menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Lebih dari itu, ia kemudian menarik Tsunade mendekat dan merangkul bahunya.

"Ya. Kau tenang saja, Jiraiya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepas Tsunade," ujar Orochimaru, "bahkan jika kau yang memintanya."

Jiraiya berbalik ke arah kedua rekannya tersebut.

Sebuah senyum kemudian ia perlihatkan.

Tsunade bahkan tidak bisa mendongak bahkan untuk melihat ke arah Jiraiya. Sembari merapat ke arah Orochimaru, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Demikian, batinnya kemudian berulang memperingatkan.

_Kau adalah milik Orochimaru sekarang. Jangan berpaling—tidak boleh._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu, Tsunade begitu gelisah. Suara Jiraiya seakan terus terngiang dalam ketiadaan. Ia terus berputar di atas tempat tidur—menendang jatuh selimut, mengubah posisi bantal. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Ya, di malam yang cukup dingin ini, Tsunade berkeringat. Tubuhnya terasa panas oleh suatu dorongan yang tidak ia mengerti. Memejamkan mata pun sia-sia, ia tidak bisa langsung jatuh tertidur. Terbangun rasanya menjadi satu-satunya opsi.

Masih terduduk di atas ranjang, Tsunade menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Suara Jiraiya kembali terdengar—bagaikan rekaman kaset yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan.

Menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, Tsunade memegangi pelipis sembari bergumam, "Hentikan."

Kakinya terus melangkah, keluar kamar. Di ambang kesadarannya, gadis yang saat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur tipis langsung menuju ke satu kamar. Sambil berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan pemilik kamar lainnya, Tsunade pun membuka pintu kamar yang menjadi tujuannya, memasuki area yang seharusnya terlarang, dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan gerakan halus.

Dalam kegelapan malam, Tsunade berbisik.

"Orochimaru?"

Tidak langsung ada jawaban. Tapi begitu Tsunade kembali bergerak satu langkah, suara serak yang nyaris berupa desisan itu menjawab.

"Tsunade? Kenapa kau di sini?" Serta merta, Orochimaru menyalakan lampu duduk yang ada di dekatnya. Cahaya kemerahan samar itu langsung memperlihatkan sosok Tsunade yang nyata. Dalam balutan gaun yang harus membuat Orochimaru susah payah menelan ludah. "Ke-kenapa?"

Tsunade melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Orochimaru. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu pun naik ke ranjang Orochimaru. Tangannya kemudian bergerak dan seketika—

_PLOP._

—Tsunade mematikan lampu. Menghilangkan segala penerangan yang memberi akses keduanya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Tsunade," lirih Orochimaru dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar di luar kebiasaannya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya…," pinta Tsunade sambil membelai pipi Orochimaru. Ia yang kini berada di atas Orochimaru masih memegang kendali. "Kalau tidak aku … Jiraiya…."

Orochimaru yang mendengar nama Jiraiya disebut langsung menarik gadis itu dan kemudian menukar posisi keduanya. Ia-lah yang kini ada di atas untuk memegang kendali.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?" tanya Orochimaru sembari mencengkram lengan Tsunade yang tidak dibungkus kain.

Tsunade berkata perlahan, "Kautahu maksudku."

"Kau … yakin?"

"Jangan bertanya-tanya lagi! Lakukan saja!" bentak Tsunade seketika.

"Kalau begitu," Orochimaru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsunade dan ia pun mendesis, "jangan katakan kalau kau menyesal nantinya."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang penuh makna bagi keduanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Minggu-minggu selanjutnya berjalan sebagaimana yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Tsunade. Tindakan yang gegabah di malam itu telah membuahkan hasil yang sepadan. Rasa mual di pagi hari dan tamu bulanannya yang juga tidak datang menjadi pertanda yang tidak terelakkan bagi … kehamilannya.

Jiraiya tersentak oleh keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Orochimaru sendiri—seolah ia memang mengharapkan—hanya bisa terdiam dengan ketenangannya yang memang mencerminkan wataknya.

Tsunade pun memandang kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Tsunade jelas akan menolak segala jenis aborsi—jika memang ada yang akan mengutarakan saran tidak berperikemanusiaan tersebut. Namun, di sisi lain, gadis itu benar-benar merasa bingung.

Ia akan menjadi ibu—bagaimana dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang _assassin_?

Ia akan menjadi ibu—akankah musuh-musuh mereka mengetahui hal ini dan menjadikannya sebagai suatu kelemahan?

Lalu, satu jawaban Orochimaru membuat Tsunade merasa jauh lebih tenang—

"Tidak akan ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Aku akan melindungimu sebagaimana biasanya. Ah—tidak. Aku akan berusaha lebih untuk senantiasa melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh seekor lalat pun."

—hingga Tsunade pun tersenyum.

Jiraiya tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sudah berada di luar urusan ini. Ia seakan tidak punya lagi hak untuk berpendapat.

Pada akhirnya, pria berambut keperakan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Orochimaru seraya memberi selamat pada kedua sahabatnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Tsunade! Hentikan!" teriak Orochimaru saat ia melihat Tsunade tengah berlatih dengan pedangnya.

Tsunade kaget dan berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya pada boneka jerami yang biasa. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap bingung pada Orochimaru yang sudah mendekat. Keterkejutan itu bertambah parah saat Orochimaru merebut pedangnya dari tangan Tsuande.

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih. Pikirkan anak dalam kandunganmu."

Alis Tsunade mengernyit dan ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "Tubuhku bisa kaku kalau tidak dilatih."

Orochimaru menyentuh dahi dan menghela napas keras. "Aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu berlatih!" Mata kuningnya kini beralih pada perut Tsunade. Belum terlalu besar memang, tapi usia kandungan Tsunade sudah mencapai tiga bulan. Saat-saat yang cukup rawan.

"Bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang menyerang?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Tsunade berusaha merebut kembali pedangnya dari tangan Orochimaru.

"Hentikan, Tsunade." Orochimaru menyingkirkan pedang itu dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Aku yang akan melindungimu kalau terjadi apa-apa. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Makan siang sudah kusiapkan, kau makan dan kemudian beristirahatlah."

Tsunade semakin cemberut mendengar perintah Orochimaru.

"Ayolah," bujuk Orochimaru akhirnya, "kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak kita, bukan?"

Akhirnya, Tsunade pun mengalah. Ia menghela napas panjang dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah." Tsunade mengusap lembut perutnya. "Kau bisa dengar itu, Nak? Ayahmu ternyata orang yang cerewet."

Orochimaru menggeleng pelan. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Tsunade menjulurkan lidah sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang latihan.

'Kecerewetan' dan 'keoverprotektifan' Orochimaru ternyata tidak selesai sampai di situ. Kian hari, kian bertambah usia kandungan Tsunade, kian rajin pula pria itu membatasi segala pergerakan Tsunade. Di mana ada Tsunade, di sana ada Orochimaru.

Berkali-kali Tsunade berusaha bersabar. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Orochimaru hanya terlalu khawatir karena ini adalah kali pertama pria itu mendapat pengalaman semacam ini. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, tentu ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bakal anaknya. Tsunade berusaha maklum, tapi kejemuan itu tetap bisa disingkirkan dari pikiran Tsunade.

"Jadi, hari ini target kita adalah _yakuza_ yang beroperasi di sekitar pantai timur," ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan, "penjagaannya cukup ketat dan jumlahnya cukup banyak. Senjata jarak jauh akan lebih berperan dalam hal ini."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua menjadi _back-up_-ku, ya?" Tsunade mengusulkan. "Aku akan menerobos masuk terlebih dahulu dan kalian awasi punggungku."

"Bicara apa kau?" Orochimaru langsung menyela. "Kau tidak akan ikut misi kali ini."

"Hah?" Tsunade melotot. "Kau melarangku ikut misi ini?"

"Itu hal yang wajar, 'kan? Mengingat usia kandunganmu sudah 7 bulan. Lagi pula, aku sangsi kau masih bisa bergerak bebas dengan tubuh sebesar itu."

"Hahaha. Kurasa Orochimaru tidak salah juga, sih," timpal Jiraiya santai.

Geram, Tsunade pun berkata, "Kalian _meremehkanku_ hanya karena aku sedang hamil?"

"Tidak," jawab Orochimaru cepat, "aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sesaat amarah Tsunade melunak. Tapi toh kata-kata itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kekeraskepalaan sang wanita meluntur. "Aku tetap akan ikut misi ini."

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya berseru di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya berusaha mati-matian untuk membujuk Tsunade melupakan keinginannya yang bisa membahayakan sang bayi. Namun, Tsunade yang sudah bosan dilarang ini-itu selama tujuh bulan lamanya tidak bisa lebih lama bersabar.

_BRAAAKK_!

Ia meninju sebuah tiang di dekatnya hingga tiang itu retak. Seketika, dua pria yang sedari tadi ribut menyuruhnya berpikir ulang langsung terdiam.

"Dengar, ya!" ujar Tsunade dengan kesinisan yang sengaja tidak disembunyikan. "Aku. Tetap. Akan. Ikut. Misi. Ini!"

Orochimaru hendak membuka mulut lagi. Tsunade menghentikannya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Aku tidak akan mendengar protesmu!"

Orochimaru menghela napas. "Baiklah," ujarnya menyerah, "tapi…."

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah pistol laras panjang rakitan. Tsunade mengangkat alisnya—mempertanyakan maksud Orochimaru.

"Aku yang akan menyerang mereka di garis depan. Kau berjaga di belakang!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk ikut misi ini, bukan? Kali ini, dengarkan aku."

Keduanya bertukar pandang. Satu desakan lagi dari Orochimaru.

"Kumohon?"

Tsunade menghela napas dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. Orochimaru pun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsunade lembut.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Aduduh~ aku sepertinya salah ruangan, nih," celetuk Jiraiya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Orochimaru dan Tsunade langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kalian masih membutuhkan ruang untuk berdua atau kita akan kembali pada penjelasan misi?"

Orochimaru mengangkat dagunya dengan gerakan angkuh. Jiraiya bergumam 'oke' perlahan dan ketiganya kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada penjelasan misi yang akan dijabarkan oleh Jiraiya.

Ketiganya belum tahu, malam di mana misi mereka dilaksanakan saat itu akan menjadi malam yang bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi ketiganya. Cerita kelam bernama tragedi. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sebagaimana rencana yang sudah disetujui bersama, penyerangan mereka kali ini menggunakan sistem tiga lapis. Orochimaru akan menerjang terlebih dahulu dengan pedang. Jiraiya berada di belakangnya langsung dalam posisi yang tetap tersembunyi dan menggunakan _double handgun_. Berada lebih jauh di belakang, Tsunade mengintai markas musuh dari tempat yang agak tinggi. Sesuai saran Orochimaru, Tsunade menggunakan _sniper rifle_—semacam senapan laras panjang yang dapat membidik target dengan lebih akurat. Senjata itu pun dipasangi peredam sehingga percik api dan suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar—upaya agar posisi Tsunade tidak mencolok di mata musuh.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Orochimaru langsung menerobos markas musuh. Pintu gudang yang terbuat dari logam entah apa langsung terbelah dengan keterampilannya memainkan pedang. Tidak berada jauh di belakangnya, Jiraiya bersiul kagum.

Mereka pun mulai menghabisi satu demi satu penjaga yang sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Orochimaru tidak tanggung-tanggu memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya memainkan pedang meskipun pada dasarnya ia adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh—pengguna senapan laras panjang. Dalam waktu singkat, Orochimaru telah menghabisi seperempat musuh dan membuat gudang itu dipenuhi bau darah yang menyengat.

Jiraiya nyaris tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Orochimaru—apalagi Tsunade. Jelas bahwa Orochimaru ingin misi ini selesai secepatnya. Lebih bagus jika ia tidak usah menyeret Tsunade untuk berkelahi seperti biasa. Namun, Orochimaru yang seperti itu tetap saja tidak luput dari kesalahan. Satu-dua kali pertahanannya kosong dan saat itulah Jiraiya menjadi rekan yang dapat diandalkan.

Lebih dari setengah isi gudang itu sudah menjadi tumpukan mayat tak bernyawa. Dan tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang merupakan hasil perbuatan Tsunade. Di tempatnya, Tsunade hanya bisa menyaksikan satu demi satu lawannya lumpuh akibat perbuatan kedua temannya. Ia pun menggerutu melihat kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan turun tangan.

"_Ano yaro_!" geramnya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada gudang dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. "Mereka tidak memberiku kese—"

_Srak! Srek!_

Suara pistol yang dikokang itu membuat Tsunade langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Senapannya masih terangkat di dekat wajah.

"Kalian cukup berani juga, ya, menyerang markas kami hanya dengan tiga orang," ujar sebuah suara yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arah Tsunade. Sang pemilik suara kini tengah mengarahkan _revolver_-nya ke arah Tsunade.

"_Aa_, terima kasih sudah sengaja datang untukku," ujar Tsunade sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Wanita itu tetap waspada meskipun lawannya hanya satu orang dan tidak terlihat terlalu berbahaya.

Tidak terlihat terlalu berbahaya? Benarkah demikian? Kalau begitu, kenapa mendadak Tsunade berkeringat?

"Aku terlalu terlambat datang untuk bisa mencegah penyerangan kalian. Tapi setidaknya," ujar suara tersebut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "jika aku bisa membunuh salah seorang dari kalian, semua bisa dianggap impas."

"_Kheh_! Kau terlalu meremehkanku," balas Tsunade sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada senapan. Telunjuknya sudah siap menekan pelatuk. "Apa karena aku adalah wanita?"

Pria berkacamata dengan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat rapi itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang senjata. "Tentu saja bukan karena itu."

Kini Tsunade bisa melihat tatapan mata pria tersebut.

_Dia tahu kalau aku sedang hamil_, pikir Tsunade sambil melangkah mundur dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Kita lihat saja," kata Tsunade tidak mau kalah.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol hingga sejajar dengan bahunya. Tsunade menelan ludah. Lalu—

_DOR_! _DOR_!

"Si—"

Pria tersebut dengan cepat mengarahkan pelurunya ke perut Tsunade. Beruntung saat itu Tsunade langsung menghindar ke samping. Namun, yang tidak pernah Tsunade duga adalah bahwa pria tersebut memiliki pistol lain. Sekali lagi, pria tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tsunade yang masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya.

Merasa terpojokkan, Tsunade tanpa sadar bergerak dan langsung … menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung setinggi kurang lebih tiga meter tersebut. Peluru pun akhirnya hanya menyerempet bagian atas bahunya.

_BRUAAAGH_!

Namun, derita yang dialami Tsunade tidak sampai di sana. Saat terjatuh, posisi tubuhnya yang agak miring membuat sebelah perutnya berhantaman dengan aspal yang keras.

"_Akkkkhh_!" erangnya sembari langsung memegang perutnya. "Bayiku … bayikuu!" racaunya semakin panik saat kesakitan yang luar biasa menderanya. Dan samar-samar, wanita itu merasa suatu cairan mulai merembes dari celah di antara selangkangannya. "Tidaaaakkk…," rintihnya sambil menolehkan kepala—berusaha mencari siapa pun yang dapat membantunya.

Saat kondisi di luar dugaan tersebut tengah berlangsung, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya masih juga tidak terlihat di mana pun. Tsunade kini hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri—juga bayinya yang tengah di ambang maut.

Pria berkacamata itu telah melompat turun dan sekali lagi ia berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Senyum meremehkan jelas terlihat di wajah pria tersebut.

Tsunade pada dasarnya benci diremehkan. Melihat sorot mata pria itu, dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Tsunade kembali meraih senapan yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya yang lain masih memegangi perut yang terasa berdenyut. Tsunade menggertakkan gigi, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pening yang mulai ia rasakan.

"Nah, nah," ujar pria itu sambil berjalan ke arah Tsunade. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol teracung ke arah Tsunade.

Tidak ada waktu untuk gentar.

Tsunade mengabaikan perutnya dan langsung memegang senapannya dengan dua tangan. Matanya kembali berada di balik keker senapan dan ia pun melepas satu-dua tembakan secara beruntun. Walau demikian, tangan Tsunade yang sedikit gemetar membuat wanita tersebut tidak dapat membidik dengan benar. Berkat itu, dengan mudah, sang pria menghindari peluru-peluru yang terarah padanya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan siap menembak Tsunade tanpa ampun.

"MATILAH KAU, JALANGG!"

_DOOR_! _DOOOR_! _DOOOR_! _DOOORR_! _JLEEEBBB_!

"_UWAAAGH_!" teriakan kesakitan bercampur terkejut menggema. Tak lama, suara benda logam beradu dengan aspal terdengar. Menyusul suara benda tajam yang seakan ditarik paksa dari benda empuk. Sang pria berkacamata yang kini paham situasinya langsung mendelik marah. Dengan wajah yang memucat dan suara serak yang mengancam, ia pun berujar.

"Kal … ian … breng … sek…."

Pria berkacamata itu pun roboh tidak lama setelahnya. Di masing-masing tangannya terdapat sebuah luka bekas tembakan—yang satu terletak di sekitar punggung tangan yang dekat dengan jemarinya sementara luka lain terlihat berada di dekat kelingking tangan kirinya. Tapi tidak hanya luka itu yang diterimanya, satu peluru bersarang di paha kiri dan peluru lain menyerempet lengan kirinya. Lalu, satu tusukan yang dalam mulai dari punggung menembus sampai perutnya seketika merenggut kesadaran sang pria.

Tsunade menatap takjub selama beberapa saat. Dua tembakan masing-masing di kaki dan lengan sang pria adalah hasil perbuatannya.

Berarti, sisanya adalah….

"TSUNADEE!"

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya datang mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah panik Orochimaru semakin jelas terlihat oleh Tsunade. Dan seketika, rasa sakit kembali menderanya.

Pada dasarnya, Tsunade dan yang lain sudah berlatih menahan rasa sakit. Namun, pengecualian untuk kali ini. Bukan rasa sakit yang biasa yang membuat Tsunade tidak dapat mencegah air mata membuat buram pandangannya. Sesuatu yang lain—takut kehilangan.

Tsunade sangat takut bahwa perbuatannya telah membawa dampak buruk bagi nyawa lain yang sedang ditanggungnya. Dan itu adalah akibat kecerobohan serta kekeraskepalaannya.

"Ba … yi … ku…," racaunya sesaat setelah Orochimaru dan Jiraiya berada di dekatnya untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Tangannya yang sudah melepas senapan kini berusaha menggapai lengan Orochimaru dengan susah payah. "Orochi … maru … bayiku…."

"Tsunade! Bertahanlah!"

Tapi tidak. Tsunade tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Ia memilih takluk pada kegelapan yang kemudian menyelubunginya.

Ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pemeriksaan kondisi Tsunade dilakukan oleh seorang dokter ilegal yang sudah biasa disewa ketiganya. Saat dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya, wajah Jiraiya seketika memucat, Orochimaru langsung menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan Tsunade—

—wanita itu seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Namun, air matanya mengalir dalam hening melalui kedua mata yang menyorotkan pandangan kosong.

"Ma … af…."

Orochimaru mengangkat kepala melihat Tsunade yang terduduk dalam posisi kaku. Namun pria itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia—sama seperti Tsunade—tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini. Pikirannya kosong. Bingung, sedih, kecewa telah mematikan semua logika yang dimiliki Orochimaru.

"Maaf … kan … aku…."

Lalu, Tsunade pun meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Terus, terus, dan terus menyesali malam pahit yang telah merenggut calon malaikat yang telah ditunggu kelahirannya.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, tetapi ingatan Tsunade berakhir sampai di sana. Tsunade tidak pernah melupakannya, sama sekali. Ingatan yang menyedihkan mengenai malam saat petaka mendatanginya.

Darah yang masih mengalir terbawa air seketika menyentak Tsunade. Ia pun mengangkat gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan sigap. Seketika, perbuatannya mengundang tanya dari kedua rekannya.

"Tsunade?"

Selama beberapa saat, Tsunade hanya menunduk—memandang wajah polos dalam gendongannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan merawat anak ini," ujar Tsunade lamat-lamat.

"Apa?"

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Sebelas tahun sudah … dan kurasa…." Tsunade mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada sang gadis yang masih enggan membuka mata. "Sudah waktunya aku dimaafkan atas kesalahanku, bukan?"

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya berpandangan sesaat.

"Ayo! Kalian jangan diam saja! Bawa anak-anak itu! Kita kembali ke markas sekarang!"

Perlahan, hujan berubah menjadi rintik. Tak lama, rintik menghilang bersamaan dengan menyingkirnya awan gelap. Meski mendung belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi Tsunade telah bisa melihat berkas cahaya yang malu-malu menerobos awan.

Tsunade menengadah kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

"Setidaknya, matahari masih menyempatkan diri untuk muncul sebelum hujan dan gelap kembali mengambil alih."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit…." Tsunade berjalan. "Ayo cepat! Sebelum hujan susulan turun!"

Lalu, cerita mereka perlahan akan mendekati awal yang baru.

*****FIN*****

* * *

Ini _side story_ dari L.O.V.E karya V3Yagami dan Raffa Part II. Atas _request my mom_, V3, akhirnya saya yang ngerjain bagian OroTsunaJira-nya deh. Ahahaha.

Moga-moga mereka yang udah kenal L.O.V.E dan ngefans dengan karya itu nggak kecewa-kecewa amat dengan campur tangan saya dalam membuat _side_ ini. :""D

Nah, terlepas dari segala kekurangan _fanfic_ ini, beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
